


Rightful paranoia

by Squidbitchbutyucky (Squidbitch)



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Trans Character, Counter Sex, Hickeys, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Self-Hatred, These two dumbasses have made some bad decisions, Trans Peter Nureyev, hm, i always forget how melodramatic Juno was in the first two seasons before I write him, someone please give Juno a hug he needs it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidbitch/pseuds/Squidbitchbutyucky
Summary: The end of Murderous Mask if Juno didn’t put those handcuffs on Nureyev
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 17
Kudos: 177





	Rightful paranoia

**Author's Note:**

> So! Peter and Juno are both afab, though Nureyev got both top and bottom surgery Juno thinks a lot about how much he hates himself and thinks very briefly about his bad eating habits. Like shit, he hates his body a lot in this one. Juno also thinks about hurting Nureyev a lot, but he never acts on it, and he never really would.

Rex Glass kisses him. Lips like silk, strong hands pulling at his coat, one helping him lift onto the counter. It’s the kind of kiss that feels like it’s going to last forever. 

It won’t. Juno knows that. Knows that Glass is picking his pocket at this very moment. His hand pulls away from Juno’s body for just a second, going to slip the key into his pocket. Juno doubts he would even notice if he weren’t looking for it, not with Rex’s free hand untucking his shirt. 

Rex’s other hand comes back, this time stroking his jaw, letting the cool kiss of Junos dangling earring glide on the back of his hand. Meanwhile, Juno’s hands go to where his handcuffs are, in his pocket.  _ I have to do this, _ he thinks,  _ it’s good, and I’m trying to be good.  _

He should put him in handcuffs. That would be the good thing. The  _ right  _ thing. Call the HCPD, pretend he’ll never think about him again. 

But when Glass’s tongue slides over his own, and he pulls Juno closer by his thigh, the willpower for good is gone. The stubbornness that he’s survived on has fizzled out so fast it’s almost embarrassing. Juno slides his hands to the back of Rex’s head, feeling the prickly short hair, and kisses him back hard. It feels incredible, perfect,  _ good _ in a way Juno never felt about doing  _ actual good  _ before. 

When Juno pulls away his mouth feels tingly, and he lets out a huff. “Rex,” he says, and his voice sounds rough. Needy and horrible. He shouldn’t be this way after only one kiss. 

“Juno.” He says, just a hint of a smug smirk. 

And Juno wants to say… so much. He wants to tell him to leave Mars and never come back. He wants to shove him away and punch him and ask who the hell he really is. Who the hell he  _ thinks _ he is, kissing Juno like that, when he’s fucking robbing him. 

He wants to grab his face and kiss him again. He wants to be held by him, and ask him to take Juno with him when he leaves this hellhole. He wants days like today over and over again, because there’s no such thing as a good day for Juno Steel, even in his dreams. This was the closest he’s gotten in a very long time. 

He wants to turn this bastard in, and never see him again. 

But there’s an outweigh. Rex Glass is right in front of him, smirk playing on his lips and hand stroking over his knee. “Are you alright, my darling?” A genuine question. There’s seriousness in his voice. 

In his sunglasses, Juno can see himself. Bags under his eyes, so tired and ragged. Stubble growing out just a bit too much. His locs are falling out of his bun, and everywhere else. Hasn’t done his edges in years. Clothes all rumpled, scratches and rips. Scars on his chin and nose. He looks like shit, is the point. No one should ever want to even look at him. No one should ever to be so close to him. He’s rude, explosive, angry,  _ disgusting. _ Still, Rex is close to him when he doesn’t need to be. After all Juno has seen him through today, he doesn’t have a doubt he could get out of here right now. He could kill Juno easily, and take the key. He could leave him dead, and never come back. If he really is a Dark Matters agent, Juno knows it would all be for “The Greater Good,” as they say. 

Or hell, just tell him what he’s up to. That’s why Juno doesn’t really think he’s a Dark Matters Agent, and he really can’t care. 

“Just touch me,” he growls. 

A quirked eyebrow, a tip in his lips. “ _ Detective _ .” This time his voice is chiding, like he’s indulging a child. 

That hand rises up under his shirt and sweater, strokes up his back. His hands are warm, Juno wonders how he feels. He’s always heard he runs cold. He never eats enough. He gets so caught up in his work. Juno shivers at the feeling of him sliding over him, tracing up and down his spine, never going quite high enough to touch the bra he put on this morning. “Better?”

His other hand starts to slide his coat off his shoulders. “Little slow for a fuck on the counter, dontcha think?”

Rex laughs, and it sounds different from when he laughed before. “Is that your experience?” Juno doesn’t answer. “Well, love, if I only get one night with you, I’d like to savor it. Is that so wrong?” The coat finally falls off his shoulders completely. Rex  _ tsks _ , “ _ Juno _ , how do you expect me to go any faster when you have so many layers, hm?” He plays with the separate jacket Juno had on under his trench coat. 

Juno doesn’t tell him all the reasons he has for wearing so many layers. Because he likes the weight of it, the reminder that he has enough clothes to always be warm. The very fact that he’s always cold, once again, he hardly remembers to eat. Or even, his issues with his body. Juno wonders what his body would look like if he took care of it. If he ate three meals a day, and made some better decisions. 

“Undress me faster and it won’t be a problem, or, shit, back up and I’ll goddamn do it. Or you could just fuck me. I’m wearing a goddamn skirt, y’know.”

Another smirk. “No thank you, dear, I think I have this under control. I’d like to take my time, and as such, I want to see you without these clothes on, though you look dashing regardless.” Quickly, he pulls off the jacket and throws it haphazardly onto the kitchen. He starts to work Junos sweater over his head, and thankfully the shirt comes off with it. 

The bralette is nothing to gawk at. An off white color now that Juno has washed it with darker clothes, even though he knows he shouldn’t be putting lace in the washing machine. The lace is worn, but it will be fine. It’s not going to be on him much longer anyways. 

Rex kisses him again, and it feels like it’s been years since they last kissed. Juno doesn’t mean to whine, but the kiss is filthy, he does so anyways. Juno puts a hand behind himself to undo the clasp, letting it fall off. The man kissing him moves to his jaw, surely feeling the poke of stubble. “You’re so pretty,” he mutters quietly, before he bites at his neck with those sharp teeth. Fuck, that gets him. It hurts, and Juno thanks god that it does. He tends to think too much, and the sharp scrape of pain brings him back over and over. 

Glass’ hands do two different things. One just rests under his left tit, the other sliding his skirt up. “May I touch you here?” He mutters just underneath his ear. 

Juno’s a little confused. The fact that he’s even  _ asking _ is a lot for him. “Where-which-“

A giggle. “Your chest, darling.” 

It occurs to him that it wouldn’t matter anyways. He doesn’t care where he’s touched, just that he is touched  _ somewhere _ , and soon. “Yes, yeah. Please.” He hisses when Glass gives a particularly hard bite on his shoulder. “Shit.”

“Mm, you’re so pretty. How do you feel about marks, love?” He tugs at the ring through Juno’s nipple before running a thumb over it delicately. 

Juno uses the hand not bracing himself on the counter to unbutton Rex’s shirt. Shit, when did he take off his coat? It’s crumpled on the floor now, definitely not Dark Matters policy, and Juno is under the distinct impression that Dark Matters  _ does _ have a policy for their damned suits. “Good. It’s good.”

He doesn’t waste any time giving him a hard bite on the side of his neck. Meanwhile Juno fumbles to get his stupid shirt off him. “Back off.” Juno growls. 

Rex does so immediately. Very considerate. Especially knowing he’s probably a criminal. Not that everyday people have been very considerate partners in the past. “I need to get my shoes off. And you should take off your clothes.”

Rex laughs again, and it’s even prettier with his shirt open like that. Where Juno can more clearly see his chest move with it. Juno kicks off his shoes, listening to the loud thud on the floor. He wriggles out of his boxer and skirt, while Glass gets undressed in almost complete silence. 

Juno takes a moment to look at him. He’s so damn pretty he almost wants to grab his clothes and run away. Nothing as gorgeous as him should be subjected to the mess Juno is, will always be. He’s paler than Juno. A nice warm olive tone. Skinny, which he could already tell. Enough muscle to pick Juno up as he is right now, but not enough to carry him for very long. Two scars on his chest, like silver lining. He must have put a lot of scar cream on them to get them so smooth. Juno doesn’t have scars like that. He decided to keep his chest the way it was early on. It doesn’t bother him more days than it does. When it does, he has a few binders in his dresser he can always go to. Legs that go on for days and days. Juno wants to wrap his own legs around them, kiss his knee on his way to his dick. That of which is so sexy, Juno wants it in him  _ now _ . For some reason, Juno wouldn’t have thought he’d had bottom surgery. Not that he’s complaining, because  _ fuck _ . Rex must have gotten a lot of work done to make it look like he’d had it the whole time. It's big enough that Juno won’t grab his strap, or just ask him to finger him, but not so much that Juno won’t be able to stand for a few days. Glass must have gotten it this way for it to be  _ perfect _ , and it is. Just like the rest of him. Part of Juno just wants to fall to his knees right then and there. 

He looks back up to his face, sunglasses off now, just to tell him to get back over here, but Glass is looking at him. His eyes rake over every inch of him. Juno feels his face get a bit red, realizes just how much of him is on display when he’s sitting on the counter like this. “Glass,” He says. His voice is rough again. The man looks back up at his eyes. “C’mere, I’m getting cold.” Juno says. 

Rex does as he’s told, gets his hands back on his hips. “Juno…” he murmurs. The lady mentioned looks away, face feeling warm. He wishes Rex would just pin him down and fuck him hard right here. He knows he won’t. He’s savoring it, like fine wine, taking in every detail. That kind of savoring makes Juno antsy. Makes him worried he’ll really see the real Juno with all this, find one of the many flaws and leave him like this. 

His hand slides over one of Junos tits, down his tummy, to the curls leading between his legs. Rex puts his fingers in his mouth to get them wet, before he slides them over his dick. That’s so lewd and dirty, Juno can’t help but jerk his hips forward towards them. Rex chuckles all low and sexy, biting his neck again. 

His fingers find where he’s already pretty wet, and he shakes out a moan. His hands feel good as anything on him, and Juno grips his shoulders. “You’re already soaked, darling.” His voice is playful and amused. 

“Like you’re not getting hard just from touching me.” He snaps, though he can’t put any real anger in it. He skates a hand down between their bodies, and wraps his fingers around his cock. Glass makes a soft, punched-out noise that goes to both Juno’s ego, and his gut. Juno presses his lips to the long curve of his neck. “Kiss me.” Juno whines. 

Rex immediately does, and slides his tongue into Juno’s mouth at the same time as he slides a finger into him. Just a bit too quick, another finger. Juno whines into his mouth and squeezes around his cock. Glass pulls away from his lips, and Juno feels a drop in his chest. “What do you want?” He asks. Juno looks up at him, a bit proud of his work. His pupils are swallowing up his irises. His cheeks are slightly flushed, and his hair is finally out of place after Juno’s messed with it so damn much. 

And Juno thinks for a second what he wants. No one ever asks him, but he guesses it doesn’t matter. He’s sure their preference is lining up well anyways. Hard to think about anything else with fingers inside him, slowly rubbing that spot that makes him want to scream. “Fuck me. I don’t care if it’s with your fingers or with your dick, I just- _ shit _ -“ he bites his lip as he presses hard up, into him, and Juno almost sobs. “Please.”

“Lay down then, darling.” Juno does as he’s told, lays back onto the counter, thanks god it’s big enough for it. He spreads his legs a bit more. Rex stands , looking like the king of the stars above him. And slowly, he slides inside him. 

Juno arches his neck, curls his toes, grips the edge of the counter. A whimper leaves his throat. “Good god.” Rex murmurs. His eyes are trained on every bit of him, so laser focused, and filled with another emotion so much so that Juno just might cry. He wants him to close his eyes, never see Juno’s horrible body ever again, and he wants him to see him like this forever. He wants that look on his face and those hands rubbing tender circles into his hips bones. 

He leans forward, the shift in movement making Juno twitch. A kiss to his collarbone. Far too chaste and sweet in comparison to so many of Juno’s other one night stands. “I wish you could see how gorgeous you look right now. Juno, has anyone ever told you how divine you are?”

“Not-“ he bites his lip at another small movement. “Not if we weren’t like this.”

His laugh this time is strained and rough. He hardly sounds like the Rex Glass he’d first met at all. “Maybe tomorrow morning I’ll take you out to breakfast, and I’ll tell you again.”

Juno doubts he’ll even be here in the morning.

He distracts himself from all the hurt that’s going to come after this. He wraps his legs around Rex’s waist. “Don’t care.” He says, knows that it’s a lie. “Just fuck me now.”

His mouth tips upwards in a smirk that never belonged to Rex, and Juno doesn’t know how he never saw that before. “Of course, o powerful goddess.” He pulls back just enough to thrust back in hard. A gasp slips out of Junos mouth, at the same time as Rex moans. 

Then he’s fucking him hard and fast. Not like he’s rushing, but like he wants them to feel good. Like he wants to hear Juno cry out and grip the arms holding him like he is now. He’s always been loud, and he’s not ashamed of it right now. He moans loud and broken, while this man gives him more and more. He’s making noises above him as well, Juno could cry with how beautiful he sounds. 

He wants this. He wants this for more than just tonight. He wants to see his face red, and his hair messy, he wants him naked and aroused, and look so utterly overwhelmed every night. He’s greedy for this man. He’s been overcome with wanting and needing since they started. He’s so bowled over by the strength of it, he might scream. “Oh my god,” he gasps. “Don’t stop, please, never stop.” His teeth sink into his neck again and Juno  _ does  _ scream a little. 

“Never want to.” He pants into Juno’s ear. And who does he think he is, saying shit like that to Juno in a voice like that?

He shakes, feels him so deep and hard. Shit, he might pass out, this is so  _ much _ . “That’s so good, fuck, Rex-“

“Peter.” He corrects eyes glazed over with  _ something _ . Something other than arousal. “Peter Nureyev.” He stops fucking him, seeming to realize what he just said. Part of Juno wants to shout at him, ask him,  _ why in the fuck he didn’t tell him before he put his dick in him _ . Part of him is sure he’s going to kick him in the chest hard, and call the cops. 

But,  _ shit _ , he can’t bring himself to really care right now. It’s not like he hadn’t already suspected, and hell, it’s not like he can un-fuck him, now that they’ve started. Not, Juno admits to himself, that he’d want that. So he grabs him by the hair, and says, “Nureyev,” into their kiss. 

He sinks into him hard again, fucking him in earnest. Juno arches his back, and lets that pull him away. He doesn’t think, just feels the way he pounds into him. He can’t help getting loud again as he picks up the pace. “Nureyev,” he moans, and he watches. His breath gets quicker, his eyes trail on every bit of Juno, his hair falls into his face. He’s close. He’s real close. “Nureyev,” he moans again. “Come in me, please, fuck, you feel so good.”

He presses his knuckles up against Juno’s dick, and that’s all he can take. Between the pounding inside him, and that, Juno screams again. He tugs at his own locs, winds higher and higher. He feels hot tears in his eyes. Juno feels Nureyev jerk inside him hard, his nails dig hard into his hips, and his other rubs even harder at his dick. Juno almost forgot how incredibly satisfying it is to come at the same time as someone else. 

They relax together in increments. Juno pants softly, letting his legs fall from where they were braced on the counter. Nureyev is laying on top of him, sweaty. He lifts his head from his chest, and says, “Well, Juno, that was…”

Juno knows what he’s going to say. Something like “incredible”, or “amazing”, or “exquisite”, since he uses words like that. Juno looks him in the eyes, wonders if he’s looks at a man or a mask right now. “Athletic.” Juno finishes. He knows Juno enjoyed himself, in a million years Juno could never deny to himself that it was some of the best sex he’s ever had. It was a one night stand, and he’d only even come  _ once.  _

The smile he gives is amused but fond. Juno has to wonder if he’ll ever see the mask of Rex Glass again. This isn’t him. This is Peter Nureyev, whoever the hell that is. Then he looks a little self deprecating, and his eyes glide through the room. “I understand if you regret it, Juno.” He says slowly. “And if you’d like me to leave, then I can.”

Juno doesn’t want to talk about this right now. Not really. “Peter Nureyev.” He says as he pushes on his shoulder. He gets off the counter, holds onto it for a moment to balance himself. His hair band had fallen out, he picks it up, and puts his hair back up. He slips back into his shirt and boxers. “You can stay tonight.” He decides. “You have to tell me everything, though. I know you stole my key, I know you must have tried to steal the mask before, and fucked up somewhere. Tell me everything.” He pulls him down for a short kiss.  _ Then I’ll decide whether we lock you up. _ He thinks, hoping it’s not just an excuse to get more time with him. 

Nureyev puts on his own boxers. They go to Juno’s room, and lay on his too-small bed. Nureyev holds him softly as he tells him everything. A story about a thief without a name. A new persona every week, a new planet every weekend. He doesn’t work with Dark Matters. He works alone, because of course he does. Juno briefly wonders if he’s just saying that to make sure the detective knows he can’t come. He tells him about crimes and decadence across the galaxy. An adventure every day. 

“You could come with me, you know.” He says softly in the dark. “We could sell the mask, gallivant across galaxies. Always running, never looking back. Who knows what kind of trouble we could cause.”

And he almost says yes. He almost kisses him again, and tells him he’d want nothing else. Then he sees the flashing lights of the city through the blinds of his window. A passing car that paints light across his room. Then he knows he won’t. He can’t, no matter how badly he wants to. 

Juno curls closer to him again, feeling that warm skin. “Ask me again in the morning.” He says. 

He laughs once again, and it sounds like Peter Nureyev. 

He knows what his answer will be, but that can wait one night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Commenting is very cool, please do that.


End file.
